


Slime Steven

by orphan_account



Series: Slime Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slime Steven has began pleasuring himself, to stop himself from doing anything from pink, the one he loves. However, pink walks in at the wrong time.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Pink Steven/Slime Steven
Series: Slime Steven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869985
Kudos: 14





	Slime Steven

Pink swam in the ocean, splashing water about and diving under. Droplets of water flew up into the sky, the sun's rays shining through them, like rainbows. His face irradiated pure happiness. Slime watched from the beach, sighing. He couldn't swim, it would just dilute and kill him. He absorbed the sand sticking to his behind, it swirling around inside his body. He had a lot on his mind, thoughts attacking his brain like bullets in a war, or pieces in chess. Lately he's been...pleasuring himself. He had to, he feared what would happen if he didn't. The raw hunger for Pink….he couldn't handle it. He knew, eventually he would tear into that hole, willingly or not. For both parties. 

Pink rose out of the water, whipping his hair about, causing water to fly around. The droplets on his body just highlighted his features, Slime looked away, blushing. He stared at him, leaning down to slime. 

"Sorry." Pink mumbled, gently taking his hand. 

Slime blushed deeper, staring into his eyes in awe. His hand wrapped around pinks, as he couldn't properly shake someone's hand. "W-what for…?"

"Well, I feel like a show off for swimming when you cant." He stated bluntly.

Slime shook his head, waving his hands.  
"Its fine, really…!"  
He gave a smile.

Pink squinted at him, then shrugged, heading back to the house to change. Slime followed, absorbing more sand. He needed the extra resources, pleasuring himself came at a slight cost. He couldn't simply generate slime, so he needed to absorb items and convert it to slime. As he also cannot produce sperm and such. He didn't want people to realise what he had been doing, so he couldn't let his appearance change due to the lack of slime. A small price to pay to keep Pink safe. 

He sat on the couch, gripping onto his pants tightly. He stared at the silhouette behind the door. Pink was changing. All of the dark, dirty thoughts rushed inside his head, causing Slime to slap himself. He couldn't. He just couldn't. A voice, similar to his own whispered into his ear.

"You want to take him, don't you?~" it said, as Slime turned towards it. He sighed, it was a strange, glitchy version of himself with a constant smirk. It was orange, however.

"No, you do." Slime states, glaring. 

Urge laughed, almost mockingly.   
"We're one in the same~ So if you want to do something, I want to do it just as much~ Maybe even more~"

Slime looked away, he couldn't listen to him. He had named the strange, illusion, Urge. Because, it was the cause and influencer of his sexual urges. 

Urge grabbed onto slimes face, forcing it into its pelvis.   
"Oh~ how powerful his dick must feel~ isn't that what you think~"

Slime pulls away, face bright red.   
"S-shut up!!!"  
He crossed his arms. 

He began to think about it, it truly was appealing. The thought of Pinks soft, yet strong skin. His firm, loving hold. His soft lips. His big, wet d- 

Pink opened the door quickly, slime letting out a loud yelp and landing on his feet. Pink was fully clothed, wearing a different outfit of course. He smiled.  
"Hey Slime." He waved. 

Slime waved awkwardly.  
"H-h-hi-"  
He stepped back, Urge staring at them both. Urge could only be seen and felt by slime. 

"You seem a bit hot on bothered, you okay?" Pink asked, not very worried though.

Slime opened his mouth to speak, but covered his mouth when he let out a moan. A large spike of pleasure ran through him, as he squirms about. He looked back, a tentacle consisting of slime had travelled through his pants and straight into his butt. He let out small sounds, moans and all, the tentacle pulling and pushing inside of the tight walls quickly. 

"Uh...slime?" Pink tilts his head. 

Slime quickly responds.   
"YeahIthinkimightbesickineedtogoandrestgoodbye!~"  
He shuffles away, making sure not to let Pink see his behind. 

Pink sighed, making some soup for Slime.   
"Pearl, do you think Slime has been acting….strange, lately?"  
He turns around, tilting his head.

Pearl responds with an eyebrow raise.  
"I don't exactly know what you mean, is it about the sand?"

Pink perks up, blinking.  
"Sand? What about sand?"

"Well, he's been absorbing a lot of sand lately, and rocks too. I realized when I saw him making footsteps, even though his slime based body doesn't have enough weight to make any."  
She informs. 

Pink frowns, furrowing his eyebrows.   
"I'll ask him about it later, but I was more talking about how he's been more...timid lately?"

Pearl tilts her head.  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Well."  
He turns around completely.  
"For a week or two now, he's been blushing more and sneaking about more often. Making excuses not to hang out, missing important meal times and such. And whenever I ask about it, he gets really skittish."  
He sighs.  
,"I don't know what's up with him."

Pearl hums, stroking her chin in thought.  
"Well, he's sick now. It may sound...mildly abusive and cheat-like. But since he can't escape and is restricted to his bed, ask him now?"  
She proposed.

Pink hums, scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah...that might work...thanks pearl!"  
He smiled, grabbing the ready soup and immediately wincing, juggling with it. He continued to walk.  
"Thanks again!~"  
He smiled back at her, running up the stairs.

"Of course, pink!"  
She smiles, waving. 

Pink knocked on the door, peeking inside.  
"Slime…?"

The lights were off and he couldn't see Slime. He opened the door more, the sun's rays shining through from the window. He gasped stepping back and dropping the bowl of hot soup, glass shattering. Slime yelped, looking back at him. He was furiously pleasuring himself, tentacles pouding inside his ass and all wrapped around him.   
"U-uh-"  
He looks around, face bright red. 

Pink took a step back, only for a tentacle to be wrapped around his leg.  
"W-whats going on?"

Slime sweated.  
"Y-you need to go- I can't control myself!-"

The tentacles tugged at pink, pulling him over by his ankle. He yells, multiple tentacles travelling up his pant leg and moving straight for the hole in his behind. Slime grabbed the tentacle, pulling to back. It got quicker and quicker, thrashing about inside Slimes ass. 

"I-im sorry- I can't stop myself- i-i need satisfaction- I didn't want this to happen- my body was twitching just to fuck you I-"

Pink paused, looking at him.   
"You did this...just so I wouldn't have to go through it…?"

Slime nodded sheepishly, melting a little.

Pink inched closer, holding him in his arms.   
"No...I'll help you."

Slime smiled.  
"Y-you will?"

Pink already unzipped his pants, holding slime over his twitching dick. Slime licked his lips slightly, staring at it in awe and amazment.   
"Ready?"

Slime responses.  
"R-ready."

Pink slammed slime into his dick, feeling the pressure of the slime. They both let out moans in unison, cling to eachother. Slime slapped his butt up and down, moaning with each thrust. Pink gave him kisses on the neck, soon turning them to bites. Slime formed multiple tentacles, them all sliding into his own ass. He screams in pleasure, drooling. He was practically begging for more. Pink glowed brighter, was..was his dick getting bigger? Slime moaned in amazement. Letting out a loud "YES!" he slapped against him faster, feeling his hips being massaged by pinks hands. Slime made a few more tentacles, travelling down pinks pants and slipping into his hole. He moans, having his body filled and stretched with slime. They both let out one last moan, eyes rolling into the backs of their heads. They pull out, collapsing into the floor, exhausted. They pant, cuddling up close. 

That felt amazing.


End file.
